There are merchandise display cabinets known as refrigerator or freezer shelves that can be closed with shades for the night so the cold air cannot escape. It is also known that these refrigeration cabinets are provided with glass doors to prevent the cold from escaping during the day as well. In known merchandise display cabinets, the doors are made of a solid frame that incorporates an insulating glass pane (U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,070; EP 0 657 708 A1; WO 2006/101874 A1). The elements needed for moving the door—through which the door is supported and connected to the merchandise display cabinet—are attached to this frame. The frame is equipped with hinges, which in turn are attached to a solid stand of the merchandise display cabinet. This type of construction is not only very expensive, but also significantly restricts the view into the merchandise display cabinet and its compartments. Such frames are also disadvantageous because they act as cold bridges: condensation forms on the frames and panes and restricts the customer's view even more.